1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an in-the-ear hearing aid having a pear-shaped housing that encompasses a distal, bead-like head part having a planar face on which a face plate is seated and encompass a proximal, thinner tail part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In hearing aid technology it is known to form a shell of moldable material to conform to the auditory canal of the hearing aid user. It is also known to insert a housing containing the electronic components of the hearing aid inside the shell. Such a hearing aid is known, for example, from Great Britain Pat. No. 2 070 890.
In hearing aids which are small enough so as to be substantially introduced into the auditory canal, facilitation of such insertion is aided as much by the structure of the hearing aid housing as by a space-saving arrangement of the integrated electronic components. As described in the aforementioned British patent, heretofore custom-made housings were formed for each patient, conforming to that patient's auditory canal, with the electronic components of the hearing aid then being built into the otoplastic shell. This has a disadvantage, however, that a function test is only possible after the individual otoplastic shell is ready and can be placed into the ear of the patient. The built-in components can be removed or dismantled for repair or replacement only by breaking open the housing, the housing usually being glued. Additionally, a canal for venting of the volume enclosed in the auditory canal by the device must be included during manufacture of the otoplastic shell.